


Adult Wolf [PODFIC]

by KouriArashi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Derek, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sassy Peter Hale, Stilinski Family Feels, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi
Summary: As if Sheriff Stilinski doesn't have enough to deal with, now he's been attacked by some enormous dog in the forest, and that's normal compared to what happens next...Season one and two re-telling with Sheriff Stilinski being bitten instead of Scott.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adult Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214182) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> This is my first attempt at podficcing. I hope that it sounds good! I'm doing it in two sections. Season one is now up and I will get season two up as soon as I can!

**Chapter One (26:51)** | [link to download](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/18/items/emily_Aw1/aw%201.mp3)

**Chapter Two (21:26)** | [link to download](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/18/items/emily_Aw1/aw%202.mp3)

**Chapter Three (22:44)** | [link to download](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/18/items/emily_Aw1/aw%203.mp3)

**Chapter Four (23:39)** | [link to download](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/18/items/emily_Aw1/aw%204.mp3)

**Chapter Five (24:03)** | [link to download](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/18/items/emily_Aw1/aw%205.mp3)

**Chapter Six (22:41)** | [link to download](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/18/items/emily_Aw1/aw%206.mp3)

**Chapter Seven (20:09)** | [link to download](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/18/items/emily_Aw1/aw%207.mp3)

**Chapter Eight (23:48)** | [link to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/18/items/emily_Aw1/aw%208.mp3)

**Chapter Nine (15:36)** | [link to download](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/18/items/emily_Aw1/aw%209.mp3)

**Chapter Ten (16:27)** | [link to download](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/18/items/emily_Aw1/aw%2010.mp3)

**Chapter Eleven (17:03)** | [link to download](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/18/items/emily_Aw1/aw%2011.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Twelve (25:50)** | [link to download](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/15/items/emily_Aw16/aw%2012.mp3)

**Chapter Thirteen (22:35)** | [link to download](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/15/items/emily_Aw16/aw%2013.mp3)

**Chapter Fourteen (28:04)** | [link to download](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/15/items/emily_Aw16/aw%2014.mp3)

**Chapter Fifteen (29:34)** | [link to download](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/15/items/emily_Aw16/aw%2015.mp3)

**Chapter Sixteen (32:30)** | [link to download](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/15/items/emily_Aw16/aw%2016.mp3)

**Chapter Seventeen (30:44)** | [link to download](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/15/items/emily_Aw16/aw%2017.mp3)

**Chapter Eighteen (20:51)** | [link to download](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/15/items/emily_Aw16/aw%2018.mp3)

**Chapter Nineteen (27:08)** | [link to download](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/15/items/emily_Aw16/aw%2019.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty (25:46)** | [link to download](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/15/items/emily_Aw16/aw%2020.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-One (23:36)** | [link to download](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/15/items/emily_Aw16/aw%2021.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adult Wolf Cover Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331771) by [LaughingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingCat/pseuds/LaughingCat)




End file.
